An unexpected casting
by Anaman
Summary: Inspired from the HBO's minisode "Eric and Pam". What if instead of the gorgeous Russian dancer Sookie is the next one to enter?


**Hi,  
I am posting my very first one-shot based on the TV-show, but I have posted one two-shots based on the books. I am a big Eric/Sookie fan and I just begin with writing fictions about them. I hope you'll like this one and I beg you to be indulgent with my writing since english isn't my first langage :)  
This is a "what if" one shot that I imagined after seeing the Minisode from HBO where Eric and Pam are making a casting for a new dancer. I just had this idea and I had to write it.  
It happens after season 2 so there are no spoilers. Just my own imagination :)  
A big thank you to Ancholia, my beta and friend who helped me with a few ideas and who supports me all the time!**

I don't own this story, I just write for fun.  
Rated NC-17

**An unexpected casting**

My car stops on Fangtasia's parking lot and I am not the only one. Actually it takes me some time before I can even find a place to park. That's unusual I think to myself. I get out of the car and walk towards the entrance. I catch some bad music from the inside, not the kind of music they usually play for the clients. The door is opened for visitors and I can see people waiting for something and they wear clothes very different from what I'm used to see here. From where I stand, I am totally the intruder since I wear a short white skirt with a sweet pink t-shirt. I look around me; some of them are stretching their muscles; others seem to repeat moves in their head while my mind hears a lot of songs murmured from them. What is happening here? I feel like being in a bad remake of "Flashdance"…

I recognize one the staff members and walked towards her.

"I need to talk to Eric" I try to ask nicely as all the Alex Owens' look badly at me. Oh don't worry I won't steal your show, I say to myself.

"You have to wait your turn like the other" Is the cold answer I get.

"I am not here for-"

Before I finish my sentence, I hear Pam's screaming "Next!"

Then the door opens and I can't believe what I see. A man shows up wearing tight golden pants and a jacket that barely hides his huge beer belly. Oh my god… I try to keep myself from laughing and enter as quickly as I can before a young Britney Spears takes my turn… well actually I am the one taking hers, but right now I don't care.

I enter the room and I notice Eric and Pam looking at each other then turning their head towards me. Pam smiles and Eric's eyebrow arches.

"Well, well, well. This is going to be much more interesting." I give Pam a cold gaze as she smiles at me.

"Oh no, I am not here for your stupid show. I have something important to ask to Eric." I answer as I stare directly at Eric.

I haven't got any news from him since I came to tell him about Bill's kidnapping. It has been two days and I begin to fear that he doesn't really care. Now my worry is confirmed.

"Sorry sweet telepath but it's casting time." Pam is really enjoying this and I can tell that Eric too. I look at them one after the other and I can definitely see a mischievous smile on his lips.

"You can ask me whatever you want after dancing on the stage like the other one."

"But I'm not even considering a job here!" I say completely unarmed and astonished by this crazy situation.

Eric doesn't move and stares at me intently. I sigh.

"Okay… I'll do it but I don't have any song with me."

Pam stands up smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Come with me, I'll find one for you."

We both walk on the stage and I look around. There is a chair in the middle of the scene and as I look back at Eric I can see him sitting, his feet on the table (did I tell you he's wearing flip-flops?) enjoying the whole situation. God I hate him so much right now and to my surprise I also feel a little bit nervous… or excited… like if I'm actually doing this casting. Somehow I want to show them what I can really do just to shut their mouths!

As I watch Eric, I hear the first note of the music Pam has chosen for me. It has to be a joke. I turn my head towards Pam my mouth opened.

"Oh come on…" I say as Marvin Gaye whispers "Let's get it on". I walk to the hi-fi system and push on "stop". "I'll choose it myself Pam, thank you for your help." I say rolling my eyes.

Pam leaves the stage and I'm surprised that she doesn't sit beside Eric, instead she walks outside the room. Now it's only Eric and I… we are completely alone. Uh oh… maybe that's not such a good idea after all. But then again I don't want to let him win this little game. I watch at the CD's and suddenly a title catch my attention. I smile as I open the box and settle the CD in the system before playing the track.

The music begins and I walk to the center of the scene moving my hips in rhythm. I stand just in front of the chair, facing Eric which eyes are completely locked on me. I feel a little shiver then Blondie's high voice starts and I lift my arms in the air. My right hand slides slowly down my left arm and reaches my heart as Blondie sings her heart of glass then my head fells back. I look back at Eric right in the eyes and I smile as I see him sitting straight on his chair.

I move my head on the left, swinging my hips then turn around and reach behind the chair. I put my two hands on the back of the chair and slide down, moving my hips from right to left then stand straight, my legs from each side of the chair. I make a step back and pull the chair towards me so I can bend my breast down never breaking our gaze. I can totally see Eric's eyes burning with desire and it makes me want to torture him a little more.

I walk back in front of the chair and sit down. I turn on my left side, lift one leg and look at him while my fingers slowly caress my skin from toes to thigh, my shoulder giving the rhythm. I pull my head back then turn around to face him again. I open my legs and I feel my skirt sliding dangerously up against my thighs but right now I don't care. He wants to see me dancing and he's going to remember it. My hands slide down along my two legs then up again before I cross my legs; the left on the right one, then the right on the left one.

I stand up and dance on the scene. Blondie's words transport me; my hands in the air pull my hair up as my hips make a mesmerizing swirl. I turn my back to him and settle my hand one after the other one on my butt and shake it slowly. Then I look back behind at him and I feel my heart jump as I see how Eric is absorbed by my dance.

I walk towards the chair and put my hands on it. Eric can only see the side of my body but I am bent down and his eyes are locked on my breast moving in rhythm, up and down. I sit down again but this time my back to him. I lift my legs and my back falls down. I feel my hair touching the floor and I shiver. I lift my back up while I lower my legs. I play with my hair, brush them over my shoulder so a part of my neck is exposed. One finger trails slowly on the thin skin and I catch a look at him. I don't know if it's his blood in my body or just the waves in the air, but I can clearly feel how deep his desire for me is beside the fangs that I can clearly see from the corner of my eyes.

I turn around on the chair, facing him again and I stand up. Blondie's voice and the rhythm of the music transport me on a higher level. My body starts to warm up and I am suddenly taken by a strong fever. I dance like I have never danced before. Each curves of my body is burning from the notes of the music, making it an instrument of intense pleasure. Eric's desire reaches me and I forget everything around me. I don't control anything; I only follow Blondie's sensual voice.

My hands move on my breasts, my butt, my legs and my soft hair. I am in an amazing trance and I don't want it to stop. Then I realize that I am still dancing while the music has stopped. I am out of breath, drops of sweat roll down my back and there he is, standing right in front of me. I haven't even heard nor seen him moving from his chair. The way he looks at me makes me shiver and I stare deeply at his lips. I don't know what happens to me but I suddenly want only one thing: kiss him.

I try to catch my breath back and as I open my mouth to say something, his lips crush on mine. His hands are pressing my body against his and I can clearly feel his desire for me. A moan escapes my mouth and I break the kiss so I can breathe. He moves his hands down my butt and squeeze it; the rush of desire that I suddenly feel makes me forget right there why I came here and kiss him hard. His fangs rub my lower lip and I manage to make him bite me. A growl vibrates inside him and reaches me. God I want him so much. My hips move toward him and I feel my body lifted from the floor. I don't know where he's taking me and I don't care. Right now I am kissing him deeply and my body is burning under his strong hands. Then he sits and I am straddling him.

I break the kiss and look at him in the eyes. My breath is caught in my throat. No one before, not even Bill, has looked at me with so much desire. Then I realize that we're sitting on the chair in the middle of the stage. And you know what? Even if anyone can suddenly come in and see us, I don't care. Right now the only thing I have in mind is Eric.

One of his hands leaves my butt and presses my breast. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling and moves slowly my hips. I can clearly feel him ready for me between my legs, even through his black pants and I can already tell that there is a lot of him. He takes the edge of my t-shirt and pulls it off over my head and lets it fall on the floor before doing the same thing with my bra. His tongue licks one nipple and the cold touch suddenly makes my skin burn. I reach between us and rub his bulge. He stares at me amazed and I lean forward to kiss him. His hand leaves my breast and moves down to answer what I am doing to him. My panties are already damp and I feel him smile through our kisses. God Eric really knows how to kiss… well he had many years to practice and let me tell you that his fingers are also full of magic. I thrust against them feeling my lower part tighten. I move my hand inside his pants and touch him. He's wearing no underwear and I am thankful for that. I hear him growl deeply and murmur something through our kisses. Then his fingers push my panties aside and I feel two fingers enter me. I stop a second what I am doing and pull my head back moaning loudly. I am so close to explode but I don't want it to end now, I need more. I look at him as he strokes me and I do the same thing to him. The power emanating from our gaze is such a turn on; I want to feel him inside me.

I try to pull the belt of his pant a little lower and Eric lifts his butt enough to help me. As I free him, his hands grab my hips and position me close to him. He watches down where we are joined and growls. I feel his manhood close to my nub and my skin is burning. I look down and my breath is one more time caught in my throat. I stare back at him and he has this mischievous smile that I erase with a passionate kiss while I lower myself so he can push inside of me. _Ohmygod_ he feels so good. His strong hands control the rhythm but I want it faster. I am already so close and tight around him. My right hand grabs tightly his beautiful blond hair above his neck while my left hand reposes on his, squeezing it so I can move faster.

My mouth leaves his lips; I kiss and nibble the skin of his neck. God everything on his body is strong and hard. My lips reach his earlobe and I slowly bite him. Eric shouts something that I don't understand and his thrusts become suddenly harder. I cry in pleasure his name and begin to see strong colors behind my eyes. The orgasm catches me once his hand pull one breast close to his mouth and bite just above my nipple. I think I hear my voice but I am so transported somewhere else that I don't even realize that I scream in pleasure.

I open my eyes wide and sit straight, completely out of breath. I look around; it's dark but I slowly recognize where I am. I am lying in my bed, my hair is damp, my whole body in sweat. My back falls back on the bed and I realize that I just had the most amazing dream of my life.


End file.
